I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drain valve assembly and more particularly to a drain valve designed for use in the cooling system of a diesel engine for a locomotive. While diesel engines of this type are normally operated continuously when in active service, shut-downs in cold climates periodically occur, resulting in substantial damage to the equipment upon freeze-up should the shut-down go undetected for any appreciable length of time. The drain valve arrangement of the present invention provides automatic protection to the system without the necessity of any operator attention to the freeze-up condition.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior drain valve assemblies of the construction and operation of that involved herein.